FAMAS
The [[wikipedia:FAMAS|'FAMAS']] is a three-round burst assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and an automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The FAMAS is found in several levels throughout the campaign. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape Camouflage, which is unavailable in multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign (though occasionally it can be seen in "Cliffhanger"). It can also be found in the campaign mission "Museum", in which it is seen with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer Similar to the M16A4, the FAMAS is a very effective assault rifle especially at long range. Despite the Create-a-Class' stats menu shows that it has low damage, one burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots hit. If fired without Stopping Power, at least one headshot is required at long range. Due to its extremely high rate of fire per burst, the FAMAS will top out most other assault rifles and even SMGs at close range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst allowing continuous, accurate fire over long range. This, coupled with its high penetration, allows one to easily kill through cover. A Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight can be used to replace the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat. It has a slower reload and slower swap time than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further, and it has less recoil than the M16A4, provided that the M16A4 is not equipped with a Holographic Sight. This difference in range makes the FAMAS slightly better than the M16A4 at medium range but riskier to use in closer quarters in a situation when a specialized secondary might be necessary, unless one relies on hip-firing. It is strongly advised to use Stopping Power when using a Silencer in non-hardcore modes as it may take multiple bursts to kill an enemy at longer ranges. However, the gun is still very effective silenced, making it a very good gun at medium ranges. The FAMAS is available as early as Level 1 with the default Grenadier class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a silenced SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal scope *Extended Magazines FAMAS Noob Tube 6.jpg|The FAMAS Image:Famas_iron_sights.JPG|Iron sights Famasr.JPG|Reloading the FAMAS Famascropped.PNG|The FAMAS in third person. Note the unique white tape camouflage. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Famas is a fully automatic assault rifle with a high rate of fire and moderate, but very unpredictable recoil. It is the 4th assault rifle unlocked, and is available for purchase at level 14. Campaign The Famas is found in the later stages of Black Ops, mainly on CIA and Spetsnaz operatives, with various attachments. In the level "Redemption," a Famas with a Reflex and a Dual Mag is one of Mason's starting weapons. Multiplayer The Famas, being an assault rifle, excels at close-mid range. As with all automatic weapons, it has moderate recoil during automatic fire, bursts are recommended, but not completely necessary because of its high rate of fire vs. its relatively low recoil (per shot). The Famas holds its own very well in close quarters due to its very high rate of fire. It requires three shots at close and four at longer ranges to kill, same as the other automatic assault rifles, though those have higher damage numbers, but it shoots 25% faster. Its high rate of fire and good damage allows the Famas to hold its own in CQB, especially in hardcore where its high rate of fire allows it to compete reasonably well with SMGs. The gun's major drawback is relatively high recoil during sustained fire. The FAMAS suffers from significant rightward and slightly upward aim recoil. Dual Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger are choices for the Famas, as its high rate of fire chews through ammo rather quickly, and Dual Mags and Sleight of Hand cut the reload down to less than half a second for a non-depleted magazine. Extended Mag would also help remedy the speed at which the Famas depletes ammo. The Dual Mag attachment increases the Famas' starting ammunition from 120 to 180. The Famas has decent iron sights as well, meaning that the use of a Red Dot Sight or Reflex Sight is the player's preference. A trick that works for all Black Ops assault rifles but particularly well for high rate of fire weapons like the Famas is burst fire to reset the recoil calculation. When one applies this to the Famas two quick trigger pulls will reliably kill enemies at any range though it is smart to hold the trigger down slightly longer for the first burst of fire. Weapon Attachments *Extended Mags *ACOG *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Dual Mags *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The Famas in Nazi Zombies can be acquired from the Mystery Box. It has a good rate of fire, but ammo becomes problematic as the player will burn through it quickly. Overall, it's a great gun to have, but it can leave a player without an ammo-filled weapon. When pack a punched, it becomes the G16-GL35. It increases ammo/magazine capacity, rate of fire, and acquires a Red Dot Sight with a yellow or purple smiley face instead of a red dot. Gallery File:Famas.jpg|The Famas. File:FamasadsBO.jpg|Iron sights FamasReload.jpg|Reloading the Famas. famas thermal.jpg|The Famas with Infrared Scope. FAMAS CAMO.png|The Famas with Tiger Camouflage. famassight.PNG|The Famas with a red dot sight equipped. shot0065.jpg|Famas with reflex sight and dual mags, reloading. G16-GL35 1.jpg|The Pack-A-Punched FAMAS, "G16-GL35" G16-GL35 2.jpg|ADS of the "G16-GL35" Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. When viewing this FAMAS in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape at the same time. *The only level in campaign where FAMAS Holographic Sight is available is Loose Ends. *The Create-a-Class statistics show that FAMAS is as accurate as ACR, while FAMAS has a little more recoil than ACR. It also shows that its damage is as low as other low-damage (30-20) assault rifles such as M4A1 or ACR, but the FAMAS actually has a higher damage (40-30) like SCAR-H, TAR-21, M16A4 or AK-47. *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward , Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-a-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. *The FAMAS "Grenadier" default class is considered a replacement for the "Assault" default class found in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The FAMAS is one of the few three-round burst weapons in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' , the others being the M16A4 and the M93 Raffica, but it is fully automatic in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' . Call of Duty: Black Ops *There appears to be tape wrapped around the stock and the bottom of the magazine. *The Famas' Flamethrower has a heat shield added to it. *The charging handle is located on the side rather than on top. This is due to the fact that the carrying handle is unusable. *Unlike its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, it doesn't have a carrying handle. *The Nazi Zombie Pack-A-Punched name for the Famas is a play on the word 'Giggles" *Below the iron-sight, the player can see IIIARC, this is a reference to Treyarch. *The Famas has a Similiar reload animation to the PPSh (Without Drum Magizine) in Call of Duty: World at War *In the playercard weapons section, the Famas will not have a pistol grip, but a trigger guard, similar to the AUG. *Allthough it may appear that the carrying handle has been removed it is infact still present, however mostly covered by two metal plates on the sides of the gun. Video thumb|300px|right Video:FAMAS - Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Weapon Guide|MW2: FAMAS Guide Video:FAMAS|MW2: Game-play featuring all FAMAS attachments Video:Black Ops: Famas TDM on Firing Range - Chopper Gunner (Gameplay/Commentary)|Famas Black Ops gameplay Video:Call of Duty Black Ops - Search And Destroy - Summit (Famas Red Dot / Silenced)|FAMAS Black Ops Search and Destroy es:FAMAS ru:FAMAS Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:3 round burst